


Sleeping Beauty (Pounding on the Bedroom Wall)

by MissChioga



Category: Original Work
Genre: My first good poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChioga/pseuds/MissChioga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the story behind this poem thing I wrote (I hate writing poetry because it’s super hard. >.>) is that in my creative writing class we did five minute poetry for Valentine’s Day. In five minute poetry, everyone in the class has to say one word and you have five minutes to write a poem using them. And this is the poem that I came up with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty (Pounding on the Bedroom Wall)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story behind this poem thing I wrote (I hate writing poetry because it’s super hard. >.>) is that in my creative writing class we did five minute poetry for Valentine’s Day. In five minute poetry, everyone in the class has to say one word and you have five minutes to write a poem using them. And this is the poem that I came up with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Sitting in this creepy hotel room  
Watching the clock tick by  
I hate the way that her lustrous hair flowed in the wind.  
The whiskey I drink make my electric heart desire that  
Stupid feeling that is so often mistaken to be love  
Turning my emotions into an exuberant frenzy.  
The inconceivable love that I felt for her  
Burns through my veins as the whiskey slips down,  
The heat bringing up old memories  
And dead spirits that should have been buried years ago.  
Listening to the sounds of beds banging on the walls in other rooms  
And I sit alone in my hotel room  
Remembering…  
Drinking away my pain  
Forgetting even my own name  
And thinking, for once, that this true love kiss could have gone away.  
Forcing myself to believe that my princess is on her way  
Though I know that she is miles away –  
In another state,  
Sipping wine and eating steaks  
With the love that she felt so inclined to feel toward another.  
When I was the one who woke her from her dead slumber.   
The a breeze floats by my window,  
Rustling the tree leaves,  
And all I see is that cold bitches eyes  
Staring at me in a way that no one has ever stared at me before  
Seeing my faults and fears  
And loving me all the more  
Yet states away she sits, not even remembering my name  
The bed that belongs to her probably already pounding into the wall  
Flowers lying discarded on the kitchen floor  
And a home cook meal forgotten  
As her screams punctuate the moor.


End file.
